She Bats Her Eyes And Lies About Her Ring
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Anwen Melisa Ellenshire. Nowadays going by Anwen Connors or simply Fox. She wasn't much, just a rebellious heiress with a mean right hook and the ability to start a bar fight with her eyes closed. That is, until yet another Kingsman walked into her life. And they really needed to stop doing that.
1. Chapter 1

There weren't many people in the pub that Tuesday night. A few men with their pints but nothing more. Fox strode into the bar only focusing on one goal, figuring out if she was going to have to start a pub brawl. She prayed she could, it'd been awhile since she had let off steam. She strode up to the bar and leaned against it.

"Evening James." She smiled. She barely noted the man standing next to her

"Evening Fox, the usual I presume?" The man asked.

"Aye," she said with a slight smile. Fox watched the bar with great curiosity. She actually had a purpose for being in the bar. And that was the man who she beat up the week before. She shot a glance at the well-dressed man next to her. He smiled at her. She nodded once. The man she was looking for stood up.

"Oi! You're the girl I fought with last week." He said.

"I am, nice to see you weren't too drunk to not remember." She said, with an almost mocking smile. She stood across from the man. "So are you accepting my rematch offer?" She asked. With a devious smirk. The man put up his fists. "Very well." Fox strode to the door.

"What are you doing?" The man asked. She smirked.

"If you must know, I'm about to teach you a lesson. One you clearly need." She locked the doors and stood with her back turned. She turned with a smirk firmly placed on her face. "Right then, who's first." The original challenger ran forward and went to slug her in the jaw. Fox stopped his fist and looked at him disapprovingly. She grabbed the other part of his forearm and shifted her weight and chucked him over her shoulder. The man in the suit was quite impressed. The challenger stood up and charged again. Fox went for his side, which she gave a swift kick to. She then kicked his head. He crumpled to the ground and laid on the ground, unconscious but not dead.

"Sorry about the mess James." She said, throwing a crumpled twenty pound note on the bar. She unlocked the pub and walked out. The man in the suit, who had been extremely impressed with her fight, followed her out.

"Wait up!" He called for her. She stopped and turned to him.

"What?" She snipped.

"That was quite impressive. Who taught you that? I'm Eggsy by the way." He said, sticking his hand out to shake. Fox shook it, with a bit of reluctance.

"Did your parent's hate you or something?" She asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Eggsy chuckled, "no, it's an old nickname. Now back to the original question."

"An old friend of mine, now if you'll excuse me." She replied and turned her back. He went to grab her wrist. Bad move. She pulled her weight forward and rolled him over her back, plucked his pistol, and had him on the ground, being held by her foot. "Do you not see when a woman means no?"

"Pardon Anwen," Eggsy said.

"How the hell do you know my name? Who the hell are you, and who the hell do you work for!?" She growled with a death glare on her face.

"I know your name because I was requested to bring you to my supervisor, my name is Eggsy as I told you, and I'm a Kingsmen." He said with a calm expression, even though he was pinned under a deceivingly strong woman who had his pistol pointed at him.

"A Kingsmen. As in Oxford not brogues?" She said, her stance softening. He nodded once. "Give me your glasses, assuming they still work like Harry's." She said, holding her hand out and took her foot off of him. He sat up and hand her his glasses. She smiled and slid them on. "Right, who am I talking to?"

"Merlin" A male's voice responded.

"Brilliant, hello Merlin. How the hell did Kingsmen find me?" She asked, like she was flipping her anger on and off. It impressed Eggsy quite a bit.

"Harry left quite a file on you. And you are proving all of his statements correct."

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" She asked, it had been years since she had last spoken to her childhood mentor.

"He's dead. His replacement is standing next to you." Fox straightened up her stance.

"A gentleman has his name in the paper three times, when he's born, when he marries, and when he dies. I didn't see his name in the papers." She said.

"He died in the states." Merlin replied.

"Bloody hell. They don't know they have a proper English gentleman and they air his death in the United States," she muttered. Eggsy had read her file, he vaguely knew about her connection to Harry, but her statement about the protection of his honor. Well, that was something to question her on.

"I'm afraid so, go with Eggsy. We'll explain more." Merlin said. Fox sighed and handed over the glasses. Eggsy set them back on his face.

"I assume we're going to the tailors?" She asked.

"How did you know?" He asked. Fox shoved her hands in her pockets, lazily walking beside Eggsy. They looked a bit odd, Eggsy dressed in a form fitting suit that Fox would be lying if she said if it didn't make him attractive in the slightest, and Fox dressed in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Henry always talked about a tailor." 

"Why did he tell you so much?" Eggsy asked.

"Because I was going to be a protégé. He wanted me to be his replacement. But Arthur refused to bend the rules for him, just to make sure I was taken care of. So here I am, starting petty bar fights, watching from the sidelines as my younger brother is preparing to take on the family company. And I fear for who they got to be his console." She said.

"Why would he need a console?" He asked.

"Because... well, let's go back to the days of yore. When a king or queen died before their heir was of age to rule, they were assigned a console. Someone to make the decisions until they were of age. Usually these consoles sucked, since they usually worked for their own agenda." She said, "That's why Jafar from Aladdin is a bloody brilliant villain."

"Didn't peg you for a Disney fan," Eggsy said with a brilliant smile that brought one to Fox's face. Man, it'd been at least a few days since someone else had put one on her face.

"Eggsy, there are probably 100s of things you don't peg me for. But yes, I am a Disney fan. Aladdin is probably one of my favorites. Probably because it has a handsome street rat protagonist, a princess who knows what she wants and won't compromise for anything, and of course Robin Williams as the Genie. Who ever made that decision needs their own Oscar." She said with this proud grin on her face. Eggsy guessed it was because it'd been awhile since she last got to talk about something that made her happy. They made it to the tailor shop where Eggsy opened the door for Fox, who smiled at him and they walked into one of the dressing rooms.

"What do you see Fox?" He asked with a smile.

"I see a girl who chopped her hair off because it became too much of a liability, I see a woman who fears the person she becomes in a fight, I see someone who doesn't know what the hell they're doing, but pretend for the sake of their own sanity." She said, and for the first time since Eggsy saw her walk into the bar, she truly looked tired. He threw his arms around her waist.

"See, I see a woman who has managed to make one hell of a first impression. And one who knows how to hide a knife." He said, adding on that last bit with a laugh, seeing as he felt a knife like shape in his forearm when he threw his arms around her. Fox joined in and Eggsy pressed his palm to the mirror, the whole room seemed to shift down and this left a very confused Fox.

"Where the hell does this go?" She asked.

"Down." Was his simple reply.

"How far."

"Deep enough."

"That's what he said." Fox muttered. Eggsy cracked up, he had thought about making that joke when he was first told that, but thought better of it at the time.

"Lemons." He muttered in response.

"Damnit!" Fox exclaimed with a laugh. The duo were cracking up when they finally reached the bottom. "Designed like an old Tube station. Nice."

"Yeah, I thought it was a comforting touch. Care to come along, Merlin and Lancelot wants to meet you." He said

"Seriously, what was with the leaders of this place, did they have a damn King Arthur fetish?" Fox asked, it was a legit question. If Eggsy was Harry's replacement, then he was Galahad, and then there was a Lancelot and a Merlin?

"Sometimes, I honestly ask myself the same question, but come sit." Eggsy replied as he sat down on plaid seats. Fox took a deep breath and sat across from him.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Kingsmen HQ of course." Eggsy replied with a dashing smile.

And, though Fox didn't think it was possible living without Aaron, she found herself melting slightly in her seat.

_**A/N: Hello humans. Sorry it's been awhile since I've touched FF. But I return with this story because the (hot) disaster known as Eggsy Unwin has ruined my life. Also about the whole "that's what she said" thing. A) Was I the only one mentally making that joke when Harry said it? B) According to my British friend Eloise, if someone makes a "that's what she said joke" everyone but the person who said it has to say lemons or they get punched, or they're the last to say it. So that's where that came from. Peace out and I warn you now, I'm shit at this thing called updating XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

In what felt like the blink of an eye, Fox and Eggsy found themselves at the Kingsman mansion in the middle of literally nowhere. Fox felt like she should be asking a lot more than questions than she was. But she really wasn't going to. In the center of the room they were dropped off in was one man with a bald head and a blonde with a professional looking ponytail. Fox sighed, feeling severely underdressed, but went with it.

"Merlin, Roxy meet Anwen. Fox, Merlin and Lancelot." Eggsy said, doing the introductions. Merlin offered his hand to Fox, which she shook with a bit more certainty than she did with Eggsy.

"Pleasure to meet the famous Merlin. Harry mentioned you quite a bit." She said with a confident grin.

"And to you, the famous Fox, quite a show you put on in the pub." He said. He sounded half impressed and half disappointed.

"That's a pretty typical night for me. Not something I'm proud of, but the common man does not understand the concept of "no" being a complete sentence." Fox replied, gaining a chuckle from Roxy, who Fox turned to her next. "Do I call you Roxy or Lancelot?'

"Roxy's fine, pleasure to meet you Fox. I assume you prefer that over Anwen." Roxy replied.

"You can't really get any good nicknames out of Anwen," she replied with a laugh.

"Well, there's Annie." Eggsy said with a highly cheeky smirk. Fox sent him a death glare.

"Do not call me Annie. If you do, I will shoot your balls off." She growled, like she was thinking of ways she could get away with it. Eggsy's smirk dropped and he took a step back. Which got a chuckle out of Roxy and Merlin. Fox set a smirk on her own face. "So why did Kingsman need me?"

"We're quite understaffed. After V-Day, we realized how under prepared we were for the modern threat, but the former Arthur didn't believe in high staff counts." Merlin said.

"Sort of like SHIELD after Thor?" Fox asked. "But instead of creating nuclear weapons using alien tech, you're just hiring and training more spies. And what do you mean former Arthur? The old bastard finally dead?"

"Basically," Merlin said, though he was holding back the knowledge that the former Arthur had turned out to be a traitor. "Harry seemed to think you had potential, and you did quite well in the pub."

"I sense a but in this statement." Fox muttered.

"But, you do need some work. Both your attitude and your fighting style." Merlin finished. Fox nodded.

"Understood,"

"So, you in?" Eggsy asked. Fox had almost forgotten that he and Roxy were still in the room.

"I've got nothing else to do in my abundant spare time I've seemed to gain since giving up my inheritance. Count me in." Fox replied with a laugh. Eggsy grinned and cheered.

"Very well then, Roxy show her to her quarters for the time being." Merlin said, Roxy nodded and began to walk off, Fox followed her and she was lead down extremely confusing hallways that all looked similar. It was one of those moments where Fox thanked she wasn't running down them.

"How do you guys keep these hallways straight? I would've been confused as hell," she muttered.

"By your second week, you get the hang of it." Roxy said.

"Good to know," Fox replied. Roxy chuckled. They were greeted with a door and Roxy punched in the code.

"Wait, why's the door coded?" Fox asked. Now was time to make a run for it, should she need to.

"You'll see in the morning."

"Great, I smell a challenge coming on." Fox muttered. Roxy opened the door with a laugh.

"You don't let much get past you do you?" Roxy said.

"Can't. In my world you really can't." Fox replied sitting on the bed, "what do you want to know?" That caught Roxy off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You're holding back. Like you have fifty million questions on your mind and don't have a clue how or if you can ask them. But fire away. I can be an open book when I want to be." Fox said, relaxing her stance.

"How'd you know Harry?" Roxy asked.

"I thought you guys had a file on me."

"I wasn't allowed to read it."

"Well, for some reason that was never fully explained to me, Harry was assigned as my father's guard for a while when I was about 13. I was at one of my tutors when they noticed I was extremely antsy. So they sent me to the small fighting area we had in my house. It was mostly used for my brother's fencing lessons but they also had a self-defense guy. So we got into a proper fight, and at first I was complete and utter shit, still am a bit," she muttered that last bit, "Anyway, then I began to sense a pattern. The guy only had four moves that he could do well. So I exploited that knowledge and worked with it. At one point he called uncle and I was going to go back to my lesson. But Harry had started watching somewhere and told me I had potential. To this day I still think he was on laughing gas when he said it." This got a good laugh out of Roxy.

"Yeah, Harry seems to have a thing for underdogs." Roxy commented

"Tell me about it. I was pretty intrigued and I didn't _really_ want go back to my lessons, so that's when Harry started to teach me the odd Kingsman trick or two. Like how to stab a guy with various forks, how to hide a gun under a napkin. That launched us into an hour and half long conversation on whether or not you'd need a silencer in a crowded restaurant. I still stand by the answer being yes, because unless you're at a relaxed slight upscale chain restaurant, the place is going to be at a hushed whisper. Proper, upscale restaurants don't get very loud. But I digress. When I was about 14, Harry was called off the case. He told me two things before he left, one that a gentleman is only in the paper three times. And he'd only been in once, and had no plans on going in for the proper second time, so I should go looking for him. The second thing was written on a sheet of paper. He told me to get to a point where I could recite it from memory. Oxford not brogues. So that if any other Kingsman came looking for me I would have some sort of proof that I was one of his."

"Were you going to be one of his recruits?" Roxy asked.

"At one point, he put a good word in for me when the old Arthur was around, but he would have it." Fox said with a shrug.

"Well, I feel a bit more informed." Roxy said with a chuckle. One that Fox joined in on.

"Glad I can help. Can I get one answer from you?"

"Only fair."

"How did Harry die?"

"The method or the cause?" Roxy asked.

"Both I suppose."

"Bullet to the head. And trying to stop V-Day. According to Eggsy, Valentine himself shot him." Roxy replied with a small sigh.

"According to Eggsy?" Fox questioned, quite confused.

"He was on the laptop link when it happened." Roxy replied. Fox's whole body fell.

"That must've sucked. I'm sure he's tired of hearing it, but sorry." Fox said, knowing the feeling. 

"I'll pass the message along. You should get some sleep. Training starts tomorrow." Roxy said walking out. Fox nodded.

"A pleasure meeting Roxy."

"Same to you Fox."

_**A/N: Well, that's gotta be the slowest turn around for a second chapter I've ever had. Sorry 'bout that. So I give you some background about Fox. Please tell me how you like her. 'Cause to be totally honest, she is the character I'm the least confident on putting to paper. Or screen I guess. So cheers to you guys and I'll see at ch3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fox woke up to an alarm. She was panicked and shot out of bed.

"Rise and shine Fox, your task is to get out. You're being timed. Have fun." Merlin's voice said over a speaker. Her immediate thought was to run over to the air vent. She popped up on her bed and looked. Too small.

"There is no way in hell I'm fitting in there." She muttered. The next idea was check under the bed. Nope. No trap doors. "Damn Merlin, you're good." She smirked. She popped back on the bed and grabbed one of the support beams. "Pointless gymnastics training don't fail me now!" Fox said swinging her entire body up and kicking the ceiling, sure enough, it was hollow. She swung again and again until she put a hole in it. She got to the point where she got her legs onto the next support beam above. She took a deep breath and let go of the beam that was holding her hands. She pulled herself into the hole with quite a bit of difficulty. She went over three beams and kept all of her weight spread over them. Fox got to a point where she decided that she was far enough and stabbed at the ceiling. It hurt like hell but she heard voices. So she kicked a big enough hole and pulled herself out. Sure enough, Roxy, Eggsy, and Merlin with a stopwatch.

"How'd I do?" Fox asked as she was sitting on the floor.

"Five minutes. Not bad." Merlin said. Eggsy helped Fox stand up and stabled her until he was sure she could stand on her own. Though Fox was against showing it, she thought the gesture was sweet. So she shot him a smile before turning to Merlin.

"So what's next, you've got my adrenaline going. By the way, do you not own an alarm clock?!" Fox said, rubbing some sleep out of her eye and glaring at Merlin.

"Your next task is typical combat." He said, taking a glance at his clipboard. "Something you should have plenty of experience with."

"Yeah, yeah, I told you. I'm not proud that I started a lot of fights. It was that or get raped." Fox said. Roxy and Eggsy took her to the door where a guy with no weapons stood. "Mono e Mono then? Very well." She said with a bright smirk. The man charged and swung at her stomach, she clenched his fist and turned, emitting a scream from him. She then kicked his head and smashed it to the ground, but just to get him unconscious. Two more guys came in, they had knives.

"You've got to be kidding me Merlin!" Fox exclaimed, picking up the body of the man she just knocked out and threw it at the two men, knocking them on their asses. She ran up to the before they had time to register what had just happened she knocked their heads together and grabbed their knives. She was faced with two men at the other end of the room with guns. She groaned and threw her knives, impaling their shoulders. Both of them screamed. Fox used this distraction to make a run for it and grabbed their guns and pointed at them. That was until she felt a barrel pressed to her skull.

"Drop the gun." The male voice growled.

"And here I thought movies teach nothing." Fox said with a smirk. She elbowed his gut, stomped on his foot and used her other elbow to get his groin. The guy buckled over, which she used as an opportunity to throw his head to the ground. She grabbed the pistol that was formerly pointed to blow her brains out, then looked at the two way glass. Eggsy poked his head in the door.

"Umm, that last guy wasn't ours." He said, a little nervous of the woman who literally chucked a six foot man without a second thought.

"What do you mean that last guy wasn't yours?!" Fox exclaimed. Eggsy motioned for her to get the door. She ran with the two guns in hand. Merlin was looking at the destroyed room, but mostly at the man in the middle. To say the least, Fox was going to make the company go broke in fake enemies due to the number of injuries.

"Merlin, what did Eggsy mean the man who had a gun pressed to my head wasn't one of yours!" Fox exclaimed, preparing for vocal barbs to be thrown.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, we need to throw you through one more test." Merlin said, as level head as he could. Fox resisted the urge to punch him right there. Some random dude was able to get to a secret underground bunker base and Merlin wanted to wait until later!? This was fucking ridiculous.

"Fine, what's the job?" She said.

"Eggsy, give her the debrief, then take her to her quarters." Merlin said, still looking in the training room.

"Right," Eggsy replied. He gestured for Fox to follow him and seeing that she didn't have much of a choice.

"You do understand that this is a terrible idea. Eggsy, a man who isn't your own just walked into your underground secret bunker base. This isn't something that happens every day right? I'm not the only one who's panicking?" Fox said.

"You're not love, but right now, just finish the task. You'll be a Kingsman then and we can get this sorted out." Eggsy said.

"So what's the challenge?" Fox asked.

"You're gonna subdue a guy. In the most biblical sense." He said with a smirk.

"Easy." The duo walked into Fox's room. On her bed sat a little red dress. Fox held it up to herself.

"I will pay Merlin millions to be your escort in that." Eggsy said with a smirk.

"Oh stop you're drooling Eggsy, you look like that pug that follows you around." Fox said returning the smirk.

"His name is JB, thank you very much." Eggsy said with a joking pout

"You named him!" Fox asked. "And turn around so I can get this damn thing on." Eggsy did as he was told.

"Yes, he's my dog. Of course I named him." Eggsy said. Fox sighed.

"You are ridiculous mate. And what's JB short for?" Fox asked.

"Jack Bauer. Can I turn around now?" He asked. Fox gave one last tug at the zipper, making sure it was all the way zipped.

"Now you can." She said. Eggsy turned and shot her a smile.

"You look good."

"Yeah, but it's too damn short. I'm starting to remember why I hated publicity galas." She muttered. Eggsy just chuckled.

"C'mon, I'm driving you to this thing." He said offering his arm. Fox took it and they walked to the car Merlin had them using.

"I swear Eggsy, if I get out and catch you staring at my ass I will shoot you." Fox muttered.

"I swear I won't!" Eggsy said with a laugh. They drove in silence until he pulled up.

"Cheers love, good luck." He said, shooting her a wink as she got out. Fox kept her composure and found the guy she was looking for.

"Hi, you're Ben, right?" She asked, with a highly convincing American accent. The man shot her a smile.

"I am. Though I don't think we've met." He said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Anna. I don't go to these events all the time. That's probably why." Fox said with ease. She had been using Anna as her "normal" cover name for years.

"Well Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you. Can I get you a drink?" He asked, flagging one of the caterers down.

"Sure," she said biting back the urge to say _since you've already done it._ Ben handed over a glass of champagne. Fox took one sip from it and noticed something off. It was relatively flat. She sighed. Sedative. This isn't about Ben. She downed the rest of the glass. _Bring it Merlin._ She said. Ben looked at her weird, but it was pointless as she fell to the floor.

When she came to, she was tied to a train track. "Seriously? We're going down the damsel in distress tied to the train track route?" She asked. A creepy looking guy stood above her. 

"What is Kingsman?" He asked.

"No clue what you're talking about." She said.

"Is it worth dying for?!" He asked over the train horn.

"It's all I've got!" Fox yelled back, steeling herself for impact. Though of course, it never came. When she opened up her eyes. Eggsy stood above her with a knife.

"I'm impressed. I screamed like a girl." He said with a grin.

"The Rohypnol tipped me off."

"You know what it tastes like?"

"No, my friend does. She found herself raped. So she told me what it tasted like so I could avoid it." Fox said with a straight face.

"Wow, well, Roxy and I are meeting in your room to figure out a plan in terms of what the hell is going on." Eggsy replied.

"Why mine?"

"Because yours has the least likely to be bugged." He said. They drove back to HQ and went to Fox's room where Roxy waited for them.

"Okay raise your hand if you think something is going wrong around here?" Fox asked with her hand pre raised. Eggsy and Roxy both raised their hands. "Oh good I'm not the only one." Fox said.

"It's weird. Merlin doesn't want to interrogate the guy who had a gun to your head." Roxy said. Fox stiffened. She heard something

"Guys, anyone else hear a beeping?" She asked. The both of them were silent.

"Out the door now!" Eggsy said, shoving Roxy and Fox in that direction. Fox opened the door and Roxy took to sprinting down the hall, leading Fox and Eggsy. They got to the main space where three unknown guards stood. They pointed their guns at the three and started shooting. Fox charged her way forward and grabbed their weapons while knocking them out. The three darted for the tube. Fox handed a gun to both Roxy and Eggsy.

"In case they've taken the shop." Fox said. The two nodded and they got onto the platform that raised them into the shop.

"Wait," Eggsy said, pulling the hook. Roxy and Fox darted in and grabbed what they could, and stormed the shop. Fox was taking a favor to the umbrella and whatever handgun she could get her hands on. Also knives. Roxy was taking solo shots and keeping the actual fighting to a minimum. Though Eggsy was ripping through the space. When the three of them fought their way to the door, they ran out and ran down a block before taking a breather.

"Guys, we're screwed." Fox said.

"Tell me about it." Eggsy said.

"What do we do?" Roxy asked.

"We go underground." Fox said.


	4. Chapter 4

The three walked down the street, unsure of their next move. They were functionally fugitives of their own organization. They were silent until Eggsy spoke.

"We could go to my flat." He said.

"You mean Harry's that you just moved into." Roxy retorted. Eggsy shot her a glare that read 'not cool'.

"The answer's no either way. They've probably tracking it either way. It's easier and safer if we go to mine." Fox said. Roxy tilted her head.

"Look, just because I prefer an alley, doesn't mean I don't have a place." Fox said. "Now come on, we'll bunk there." They made the trek across town when Eggsy realized that everything was starting to become familiar.

"Umm, how long have you been living around here Fox?" He asked, as he saw his old apartment block come into view.

"Few months, but maybe a bit longer. Kinda lost track." Fox replied. She walked a little ways down from Eggsy's own flat. She stuck a key into the lock and opened the door. She hesitated for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Alright, Ted I know you're here." She called into the dark flat. A kid, no older than twelve came out from the kitchen.

"Sorry Fox, but Viper sent me. You disappeared and he was worried." Ted said. Eggsy and Roxy looked him over, he looked like a stereotypical street kid. With curly hair, bright eyes, and a wiry frame. Eggsy had to wonder who Viper was.

"Ted, go to Viper and tell him I'm fine and in good hands. I'll see him and Dove tomorrow and explain. But right now I need you out. Also tell Viper to not attack Eggsy and Roxy," she said gesturing to the two people standing behind her. Ted looked them over and understood why she would issue the back off warning. They looked like anything but Fox's typical company.

"Aye aye. I'll tell them." Ted shot a mock salute and ran out the window in the back of the apartment.

"Who is Viper?" Roxy asked as the group stepped into the flat and Fox turned the lights on, cleaning up the small amount of clutter. Well, Eggsy was happy that Roxy was the one who asked it. "And who's Ted?"

"Ted is a friend, an informant from a different walk of life. It's short for Teddy Bear, since he was seven when he hit the pavement. He'll be Ted until his 16th birthday, then Viper makes him Bear. As for who Viper is, he's a sort of friend of mine,"

"Sort of?" Eggsy begged to ask.

"Well, it's more of a we respect each other and what roles we play more than an actual friendship." Fox said. "And Dove is his on again off again girlfriend and also my friend." She said turning to the both of them.

"What's our next move?" Roxy asked.

"We're gonna need new clothing. Roxy, you and I can share my wardrobe and I'll see if Dove has anything. Eggsy,"

"My flat's a few doors down, I'll get clothing there. Here's to hoping no one's home. I'll be back in three." Eggsy said walking out. Leaving Roxy and Fox alone in the flat.

"Come on, let's see what I've got." Fox said walking over to her room and rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a grey V-neck and some jeans. "Here, try these on." Roxy did as she was told and put them on.

"How do these fit?" She asked, the pants were a bit loose but she had a belt.

"They're actually Dove's, she always has clothes here. She told me to loan them out if I needed to and this seems to be a needed to situation." Fox replied. She changed out of her own jumpsuit and put on her typical black crewneck t-shirt and jeans. She messed up her hair a bit as she heard a knock on the flat. She and Roxy both grabbed their gun and walked to the door. Roxy looked out the peephole and lowered her gun.

"It's Eggsy." She said. Fox let out a sigh and opened the door. He walked in with a bag filled with clothing for him.

"Your bathroom in the same place?" He asked. Fox nodded in response and Eggsy went to change. He came out in jeans, shirt and a snapback that made Roxy smile slightly.

"No one was home. Not even Daisy, I'm a bit worried." He said

"Who's Daisy?" Fox asked.

"My little sister." He replied.

"Well, where would she be?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know, a babysitters? A… a daycare?" He said. Something clicked in Fox's head.

"I need to make a phone call. I'll be back." Fox said. She walked over to her phone and walked into her room, shutting the door. She dialed one of Dove's many phone numbers.

"Hello?" Dove answered.

"Dove, do you have any girls from my apartment block in your care?" Fox asked.

"Several, who are you looking for?" Fox poked her head out and looked to Eggsy.

"What's your last name?"

"Unwin, why?" He asked. But he didn't get an answer as Fox disappeared back into her room.

"Daisy Unwin." She said answering Dove's earlier question. Fox heard shuffling as she assumed Dove was going through her records.

"You're in luck, I do. She's going to be here for a week. Her parents are in Scotland on holiday. Why? Is she in trouble?" Dove asked, knowing that Fox only asked about kids if they were in trouble.

"No, but her brother is. Can you drop her by my apartment? He wants to see her in case things go all Costa Rica." Fox said.

"Yeah, she'll be there in two." Dove replied.

"Thanks Dove, I'll owe you one." Fox said, hanging up. She came out of her room to the bewildered Eggsy.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I'm having your sister stop by. Turns out your parents are having my friend Dove babysit her. She'll be here in two minutes." Fox replied, going for the door. Eggsy shot up and followed her. Fox picked up her key and they went down to wait for Dove.

"So where are my parents then?" Eggsy asked when they got there.

"Dove says they're holidaying in Scotland for the week." Fox replied as Dove stood across the street with Daisy in her arms. She crossed and smiled at Eggsy.

"You must be the brother," Dove said, "I'm Dove as Fox has probably mentioned." She bounced Daisy awake who looked at Eggsy.

"Eggsy!" Daisy giggled. Eggsy grinned and took her from Dove and that image brought a small smile to Fox's face, and a grin to Dove's. The sight was quite sweet. Dove pulled Fox aside.

"Alright, wanna share what the hell is going on? Or are you just going to not share."

"I can't share why, but I can tell you that I'm in quite a bit of trouble. I'm coming to talk to you and Viper tomorrow. I just needed to call in this favor tonight." Fox replied with a wiry smile.

"Alright, did you already send Ted home?" Dove asked.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, Lydon and Apollo were wandering around so you should call them in for the night." Dove said. Fox nodded and the duo went back to Eggsy.

"Keep Daisy with you. I don't want her getting hurt. Do not let her go with anyone except my mom." Eggsy said, though it came off more as an order. Dove took Daisy back and smiled at Eggsy.

"It's funny, your mom said the same thing." She said. Eggsy smiled back and Dove walked off into the night.

"We better get in." He said.

"I've gotta do something real fast." Fox replied. Eggsy stayed as Fox let out a series of whistles. Eggsy was confused until two mutts came down the street at top speed, leaping and dancing around Fox.

"Apollo, Lydon, sit." She commanded, and the two rambunctious dogs sat.

"Since when do you have pets?" He asked.

"They're not really mine. They just like my company. They seemed to respond to me because they know I can feed them." Fox replied.

"And their names?" Eggsy asked.

"Apollo's the one with floppy ears, Lydon is the one with pointed ears."

"Okay, Apollo I get, why Lydon?" He asked as they went towards the flat. The two dogs followed behind Fox.

"Lydon, Like Scott Lydon. Lead singer of the Sex Pistols?"

"Thought that was Sid Vicious. Also didn't peg you as a Sex Pistols fan." Eggsy said.

"He was, until he OD, then Scott Lydon took over. And like I said when we first met, there are a lot of things you don't peg me for." Fox replied opening the door to the flat. Roxy stood up and Apollo and Lydon ran over to meet her.

"Who are you guys?" Roxy grinned, giving them both scratches behind the ears.

"Lydon and Apollo." Fox replied, "Guys, we should get some sleep. Roxy take my bedroom, Eggsy, the couch, I'll take the floor. And Eggsy, don't try and give up the couch." She said. Roxy grinned and went to her room.

"Man, you're good." Eggsy said with a chuckle as he leaned back on the couch. Apollo popped up and curled up on his feet. Eggsy laughed and even though Apollo weighed a lot more than JB, Eggsy found the gesture comforting. "Good night Fox," he said as she was killing all the lights in the main space.

"Night Eggsy," and with that, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**A/N: Hey you quiet crickets! Yes, that is what I've decided to call you since I don't hear your opinions very often. Please do share them XD. Anyway, I give you Ch. 4 thanks you guys. Cheers mate**_


	5. Chapter 5

Fox woke up the following morning to the smell of coffee and a sizzling noise. This is where she got confused. She never kept food in the house, so why was there a full sized breakfast being cooked within her vicinity? She sat up and stretched out her back.

"Oh good you're up," she heard Roxy say from the kitchen. Fox turned around and stood up.

"Yeah, hey. What's with breakfast? I don't keep food in this place." She said, sauntering over and leaning against the counter. Roxy chuckled.

"I know, I had to go down to the shop to get food. Also, I bought food for Lydon and Apollo. I figured we can't really take on who's trying to kill us on an empty stomach." Roxy replied.

"Thanks Rox, should we bother waking up Sleeping Beauty?" Fox said gesturing to Eggsy who was passed out with Apollo on his feet and Lydon on his legs. Roxy chuckled at the sight.

"As much as I would love to leave him as he is, we probably should." Roxy said. Fox nodded.

"Lydon, Apollo," the dogs perked their heads up, "have at him." Fox said with a grin as Lydon stepped on him and Apollo popped off the couch and the both of them started licking his face and sniffing his ear. Eggsy let out a groan

"This is worse than being woken up by JB." He muttered.

"Get up you lazy bum, or you'll miss breakfast." Roxy said with a laugh. Fox tapped the side of her leg and Apollo and Lydon moved, allowing Eggsy to stand up. When he did, it took .5 seconds for Fox to register that he was shirtless, and looked damn fine. She half wanted to face palm, half slam her head on the granite, but couldn't and just let her eyes wander ever so slightly.

"Like what you see love?" Eggsy asked with a chuckle and a smirk. Fox lit up and face palmed so he didn't see her.

"Shut up and put a shirt on." She muttered. Roxy was highly amused by the exchange but continued cooking.

"Make me." Eggsy teased, but did as he was told and grabbed his shirt off the couch and put it back on. Fox simply groaned as her brain wandered to all the action films with romantic subplots her brothers made her watch, and all the romcoms her few high and mighty female friends made her watch where typically that exchange of 'shut up' and 'make me' typically led to a make out session. Fox always found it strange and shrugged the entire thought off and turned back to Roxy, who passed over a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Coffee's in the pot if you want some." Roxy said. Fox smiled and put her breakfast on the counter as she went to get a mug and made her coffee taking it to the coffee table in the living room. Roxy and Eggsy followed her in and the three of them took their seats. Fox sat on the floor, her own decision, while Roxy and Eggsy took the couch.

"Alright, how's today going to work?" Roxy asked.

"I need to see Viper and I'm going to see if I can pull a favor from James." Fox said.

"Isn't James the bartender whose pub you trashed?" Eggsy asked, a piece of bacon between his teeth.

"Yes," Fox said, shooting a glare his way, "but he's also a good friend, he owes me a favor from a while back." Eggsy nodded.

"I probably should see a few of my buds, see if they've got anything." Eggsy said.

"I'll stay here and man the fort then." Roxy said. The three agreed and ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, when it was all done Fox spoke.

"Rox, thanks for breakfast. You want the bathroom first so Eggsy and I can clean up?" She said

"Thanks Fox, yeah." Roxy said, going back into Fox's room to grab a change of clothes and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Fox stood up and grabbed all the dishes and loaded them up. Eggsy helped clear the food and keep the dogs out of the way. They finished just as Roxy finished. Eggsy gestured for Fox to go ahead, which she shot him a smile for, and went to shower, taking a change of clothing with her. She was in and out relatively quickly. She reappeared to an again shirtless Eggsy who chuckled and winked when he saw Fox turn a bit pink.

"I'll be back in a little while." Fox mumbled, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. She shoved on her Converse and chucked her hoodie on. She decided to be a law abiding citizen and took the stairs to street level. She walked to Viper's in silence, always checking her six, but kept her head down otherwise. She arrived and knocked on the door. Viper opened it with a scowl on his face and his brown shaggy hair freshly rolled out of bed.

"You're late." He said, letting her in.

"You gave me no specific time, therefore, not late." Fox replied, strolling into the flat nonchalantly. Ted was sitting on the sofa with a collection of wallets in front of him. Fox strolled over. "Have enough to pay what you owe me?" She asked. Ted looked through and handed 30 pounds in cash.

"Who were the people in your apartment?" He asked, his pseudo American accent slipping in.

"Their names are Roxy and Eggsy. The three of us are currently up shit creek. So they're crashing at my place until further notice. And you will respect them. Savvy?" Fox replied, well more like ordered.

"Yeah, yeah fine. Just got worried 'bout ya Fox."

"Well don't Vipes that boat has sailed." She replied. Viper nodded. "Good, now stay away from the flat for a while, alright?" Viper again nodded. "This means you too Ted." Fox said, directing it to the 12 year old sitting on the couch.

"I know Fox," he said, not looking up from the various wallets. Fox nodded.

"If that's all you needed me for, I'm going to go." Fox said, and walked out of the flat. Her next stop was the pub she unknowingly met Eggsy in. She strolled in and with it being relatively quiet she doubted she was going to end up in a fighting match. But she was prepared in case it did come to that. She leaned against the bar. "James I need a favor." The elder bartender looked at her.

"I thought me not calling the police every time you get into a brawl was enough of a favor?" He deadpanned as he cleaned glasses. Fox let out a chuckle that turned into a glare.

"I do appreciate that James, however, this is more of a supplies favor." Fox specified.

"What do you need?"

"The usual. Plus some cocktail shakers, bar food, and an unopened bottle of Vermouth." She replied. James nodded and disappeared into the back. Fox was left sitting at the bar alone. Some asshole twenty something walked up to her. She balled her fist, but turned as he walked over to her.

"Why hello there love." He said with a weaselly smirk. Fox had to prevent from gagging, so she simply set on a glare.

"Fuck off." She growled. She didn't want to deal with this, and wrecking James's pub for the 17th time (Yes, she had counted) would be frowned upon. Of course, Kingsman seems to lack teaching the general public about chivalry, because this douche bag didn't get it. He simply laughed.

"Feisty?" He said. Fox rolled her eyes

"I prefer bitchy." She growled. She stood up and went to walk out, but not really. "I'm sorry James." She muttered. She strolled to the door. "Two men have told me the same lesson that I am going to teach you. Manners. Maketh. Man." She said as she locked the pub. She looked at his scared expression in the reflection of the plaque beside her. She smirked. "Oh good, looks like you've met them. You've seen how much they can fuck shit up. Are you prepared to see what a trained woman can do without weaponry?" She said, gauging his reaction. He backed away slightly, but looked prepared to fight. She sighed, "very well." She picked up an empty glass and chucked it at him like a baseball. It hit his forehead. He teetered and then fell to the floor. "Anyone else wanna go? Stand now or forever hold your peace?" She asked with a smirk. No one stood. She sighed and went to the bar, putting a 10 pound note on the bar. James handed her the bag of supplies.

"You owe me one." He said, motioning to the unconscious body on his floor.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I kept the damage to a minimum." She said, taking the bag, unlocking the pub, and walked back to her flat. She dragged her feet, not wanting to tell Roxy and Eggsy she got into another pub fight. It's not that she liked starting them, they were just self-defense. When she arrived, she unlocked the flat, put the bag of alcohol on the counter in the shitty kitchen. When she turned around she was being hugged. And what was weird that she didn't mind, until it ended.

"Where the hell have you been?" Eggsy asked. He had a slight worried expression on his face, Fox wanted to return it, but she kept her face neutral.

"Viper lives in a different part of town and James had some hoops to jump through to get the favor." She replied. "I also got into another pub fight…" she mumbled.

"Seriously Fox?" Eggsy said with a sigh.

"He had it coming! I told him to fuck off and he didn't. Looked like he had a run in with you and Harry. I said Manners Maketh Man and he panicked." Fox replied, throwing her hands up in surrender. Eggsy stiffened.

"What was he wearing?"

"White jacket, red and blue stripes on the arms?" She said, unloading the alcohol.

"Shit. Shit, fuck." Eggsy said, as he started to pace. "He's one of Dean's cronies… if he know you know me, I'll have my ass kicked, my mom's ass kicked." He trailed off muttering other things.

"Hang on, this Dean character, stepdad?" She asked. Eggsy nodded and Roxy stepped out of Fox's room.

"Hey Fox, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Pub fight," Fox said.

"Okay, what'd you get from James. Fox showed off the many bottles of alcohol.

"Bless you Fox!" Eggsy said, taking a pint of Guinness. Fox laughed and Roxy just made a cup of tea. The trio had a mismatch dinner with bar food. It was dark when everything was said and done.

"Alright, I know that no one did it last night, but I'll take watch tonight." Fox said as everyone was preparing to crash for the night.

"Oh no, you are exhausted. I'll take watch." Eggsy rebuttled. Fox was going to retort when Roxy cut the argument short.

"Both of you take watch in case one of you falls asleep!" She exclaimed. "Good night you two, use protection if it comes to that but don't let me hear it." Roxy said as she walked into Fox's room and shut the door, leaving Fox and Eggsy both at varying stages of embarrassment.

"Alright then." Eggsy commented, gathering his wits first. Fox was silent as she grabbed two guns and set them on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Eggsy sat next to her. They sat in silence until Fox broke it.

"So Eggsy, what I've gathered through the literal two days I've known you, is that you are a cheeky bastard with morals, a guy who will fight for his blood family, and seems to have a pension to carry grudges." She said. Eggsy chuckled and leaned back, chucking his arm over the back of the couch.

"Well, what I've gathered from you is a stubborn street woman, who will play dirty if she needs to, and could easily chuck me across the room." Eggsy said. Fox chuckled at that.

"That is surprisingly the kindest description that someone has ever given me. Except for maybe for one Harry gave me over beer. He called me a one woman army who would kick ass in any situation." She said. Eggsy gave her a smile.

"Hey, I forgot," He took his leftover Guinness raised into a cheers gesture, "to Harry."

"To Harry." Fox said with a smile. Eggsy took a swig of the beer then passed it to Fox.

"Unless you're afraid of germs." He led on. She shook her head and took a swig as well. It stung the back of her throat but she grinned. "So a one woman army? That's a big claim." He said.

"Aren't you the same guy who said I could chuck you across the room if I felt like it?" Fox teased with a smirk.

"Alright touché. You've got me there. I wouldn't doubt that claim since I've seen you fight. You're damn good at it too." Eggsy said.

"Thanks Eggsy," she replied with a grin. It was odd, she was completely at ease.

"So what about you, who's the family you'd fight for?" He asked.

"My brothers. Viper, Dove, and Ted." She replied nonchalantly.

"No parents?"

"Nah, mom forgot to flip the proper lady switch too late, leaving me with all the loveable qualities of any good male protagonist. Confident, cocky, smug, sly, sarcastic. Dad said to use these qualities as a business woman. But, I didn't want to take over the company, never did. Then I lost all of my friends to frivolous things like makeup tycoons, Oxford boys, and David Beckham for some reason. Never got the appeal about that guy." She said.

"Yeah I don't either, but I'm a bloke so," he said.

"I'd have better luck asking Roxy." Fox said. Eggsy chuckled and nodded. Fox let out a large yawn. Eggsy laughed.

"I told you so. Get some sleep alright?" Eggsy said. Fox nodded, not in the mood to argue, she laid her head on his shoulder. Eggsy didn't want to admit it, but he was drifting too. So he let out a yawn and let her shift into a more comfortable position, and he chose to ignore the fact that she snuggled into him, he'd just tease her in the morning. "Good night love." He whispered and hugged her.

_**A/N: Holy beer pong, this chapter is long. Like ridiculously long. Thanks to the favorites and follows but I still stand by the fact that you all are quiet crickets XD. Anyhow, tell me how you like Fox and Eggsy's dynamic. Also, any guesses on the villain? Cheers to you all.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Roxy again was the first one up the next morning. When she walked out with the two dogs at her heels, she found Fox and Eggsy on the couch. Cuddled. Together. She grinned at the sight, Fox had snuggled into Eggsy's side and Eggsy looked like he had subconsciously pulled Fox as close he could.

"They're adorable aren't they boys?" She asked the dogs. Lydon gave one solid bark and that was enough to get Fox awake, who shifted so much that Eggsy woke as well. Roxy laughed at the shocked looks on their face. "Well, since you both have your clothes on, I must assume you kept last night professional." Roxy remarked as she pulled out eggs to make for breakfast. Eggsy walked in after her.

"Well I kept it professional, I was unaware we were in the presence of a cuddler." Eggsy teased. Fox blushed like mad and glared at Eggsy.

"I did no such thing." Fox stated.

"Oh yes you did, you deliberately snuggled closer to me. You thought I wouldn't notice, but I did. Trust me, I did." Eggsy said.

"You're delusional, that didn't happen." Fox replied. Roxy was thoroughly enjoying their little bickering match and was convinced that Fox had snuggled into Eggsy, but was too proud to admit it.

"Admit it, you're a cuddler." Eggsy said with a satisfactory smirk on his face. Fox's shoulders fell.

"Alright fine, yes I like cuddling. But doesn't everyone? And besides I was comfy and I've been deprived for a while." Fox said, giving in. Eggsy laughed and came over and looped his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing wrong with that love, just a little warning next time." He said with a smirk. Fox rolled her eyes and wove her way out of his grip.

"And now that we've got that out of the way, I'm gonna go down to a coffee shop. I'll make your job easy." Fox said. She wandered back into her room, grabbed clothes and proceeded to go on with her usual morning routine with showering then changing in the locked bathroom. She came out and shoved on her shoes. "I'll be back before dark." Fox said, looking over her shoulder to see a confused and conflicted Eggsy, and a slightly worried Roxy. Fox shot them a nod and left, leisurely walking to the local coffee shop. The place was homey and run down. Sort of something you'd see in a thoughtful indie flick about troubled youth. She went up to the counter and ordered some frilly coffee that she needed to settle everything that was buzzing around in her head. Which had mostly to deal with Kingsman being a part of her life again and Eggsy. She barely noticed the business woman who came in after her, and neither did the other patrons. Fox received her order and sat down at a table in one of the windows. The business woman followed her and stood in front of her.

"Mind if I sit here?" The woman asked. She held the back of her chair with her left hand. Fox gestured for her to go ahead. She pulled the chair out and sat in front of Fox with a smile on her face. Fox took a glance at her fingers, she wore a wedding ring and a signet ring on her right pinkie. No one would've thought of it, except Fox knew the design well. Harry had the same design, and so did Eggsy. She thought of what Harry told her about his ring. _A gentleman wears his ring on his right hand, a Kingsman wears it on whatever hand is dominant_. She knew why it went on the dominant hand, but she shrugged it off.

"Your signet ring, wrong hand." She pointed out, she wanted to know desperately why this woman had a Kingsman signet ring. She looked at Fox as if she was some desperate puppy.

"No, it's in the right place." She said with an easily fake smile. Fox sighed as she leaned back.

"It's in the right place if you're a gentleman sure, but not a Kingsman. A Kingsman wears it on his dominant hand, which is your left. And the insignia is clearly Kingsman. So, care sharing who you are?" Fox said. The woman rose her eyebrow at her.

"How do you know about Kingsman? Whose replacement are you?" She asked. The second question was legit, the first was an attempt to throw Fox off her scent.

"To be completely fair, I asked first." Fox said with a slight smirk.

"Fine. My name is Shea Jameson. Formerly Shea Berin." She said. Fox scrambled the brain. Did that name have any meaning to her? Be it something Harry told her, something she had seen, or otherwise. The name is something that did ring some bells.

"Why would I know that name?" Fox begged to ask.

"Because you were lulled to sleep with stories of my husband." Fox shot her a glare.

"Galahad never married." Fox growled.

"I'm not Galahad's wife. I'm Lancelot's." She said with a smug smile. Fox glared.

"Alright, why bother telling me. What do you have planned?" She questioned. Shea let out a small laugh.

"I wanted you to know what's in your future and what you are up against." Shea said with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean what's in my future?" She questioned with a heavy glare.

"I've seen you with the young man, Eggsy is it? He seems… charming." Shea said with a slight sneer to that last statement. Fox moved in close, trying to not make a scene.

"How do you know about Eggsy?" Fox growled with a murderous look in her eyes. Shea chuckled and leaned back, noticing that threatening Eggsy struck a chord with Fox. This could be useful information later.

"Relax dear, but if you must know," she started.

"You had a guy put a gun to my skull. You're the one who's trying to take down Kingsman." Fox growled.

"Now, now, I'm not taking it down, I'm rebuilding it." Shea said. Fox took a deep breath.

"Listen here you fucker, you will not lay a hand on _any_ of my friends. Or I swear on my loyalty to Galahad I will murder you and have your body destroyed so they will _never _find your fucking corpse. Fuck you. I will rob you blind." Fox growled, deadly serious about everything. She stood up and stormed out. She ran to Viper's as fast as possible. She banged on the door.

"Viper open up you fucker!" She screamed. Viper opened the door.

"Fox what the hell do you want?" He asked.

"I need you to keep an ear to the pavement for me. Watch out for a woman named Shea Jameson. She's the woman who's fucking shit up for me." Fox said.

"Yeah, can do. Pick pocket?"

"Whenever you get the chance." Fox said with a smirk. Viper lit up in a maniacal grin.

"That's the best order you've given all week." Viper said. Fox nodded and took started running for her own flat. When she ran in, Lydon and Apollo immediately ran over which told Eggsy and Roxy that Fox was back.

"How was coffee?" Eggsy asked, a bit sarcastically. Fox rolled her eyes.

"Not now dick weed. I know who's trying to kill us." She said, going over to sit on the couch, running several blocks at top speed is not an enjoyable habit. Or something Fox was in any state to do.

"Who? One of Valentine's old buddies?" Roxy asked. Eggsy knew this was a doubtful theory but, he didn't tell her.

"No, way worse. Former insider." Fox said.

"You mean a Kingsman went rogue?" Roxy asked.

"No, Lancelot's wife Shea is trying to kill us." Fox said with a sigh.

"Since when did Lancelot have a wife?" Eggsy asked.

"To hell if I know but if either of you go out within the next few days, watch your six. Looks like she might have cameras on us." Fox said, she really needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Yeah, but why take down Kingsman?" Roxy said.

"Well, the bitch claims she doesn't want to take down Kingsman but rebuild it. My bet is she wants vengeance for her husband's death." Fox reasoned. Eggsy shook his head.

"Yeah, but she would only hear that he died." He said, "Not the cause of it."

"Hey, I'll be the first person to say that bitches can be psychos. So at this point, any motive is fair game." Fox said.

"Alright well, we're one step closer to figuring out what the hell is going on around here." Roxy said.

"Too bad we're still 80% in the dark." Fox said. She went to go look for food in the fridge.

"Thought you ate at the shop." Eggsy said.

"Too busy threatening to murder psycho bitches." Fox replied not taking her eyes out of the various cabinets. She went to peer into one of the higher cabinets when Eggsy took note of something.

"Hang on, Fox, since when have you had a tattoo?" He asked, Roxy looked over and sure enough, on her back was a line of ink.

"Since about my 18th birthday." She replied, not looking at either of them.

"What does it say?" Roxy asked.

"Make it easy, say I never mattered. It's a line from a Fall Out Boy song." She replied, finally looking at them.

"Add that to my list of things I didn't peg you for." Eggsy said with a grin. Fox laughed and smiled back.

"We need a plan to kick ass and take names." Fox said.

"Agreed." Roxy said. The three went into the coffee table and proceeded to plan everything out, including how they were going to get resources. One thing they realized was that they needed internet access. And while they were planning, the sun had started to set.

"We'll go in the morning." Fox said.

"Who's we?" Roxy asked, just making sure she got her details right.

"Me and Fox. We have the most experience with stealing." Eggsy said, though he and Fox weren't proud of it.

"Then I can stop by Viper's and get a copy of his hard drive scrambler program." Fox said.

"Wait, how would Viper get his hands on tech like that?" Roxy asked.

"He was a student at MIT for a year, then had to drop out due to funding." Fox replied. Eggsy gave her a "who knew" sort of face.

"Well, if that's it, then I'm gonna call it a night. See you two in the morning." Roxy said with a grin and she walked into Fox's room. Fox smiled and shot her a mock salute as she left.

"We should crash too." Eggsy said.

"Yeah, take the couch Eggsy, I'll take the floor."

"I thought we'd move past that, come here." Eggsy said, with a puppy dog pout. Fox couldn't help but chuckle as she sat on the other end of the couch. And that's how they fell asleep, their legs tangled together with Lydon and Apollo perched on them and their heads at opposite ends.

_**A/N: Wow would you look at that, we have a villain! That's always good right? And some development on the Feggsy (that being Fox and Eggsy) front so all is good, before I go and fuck shit up :D as Merlin says "No more safety nets" *devious smirk* cheers to you quiet crickets and sorry if ch7 isn't out as fast as the others, I'm going to NYC for three days and not taking my laptop with me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy made sure he was the first one up the next day. After he had gotten up, moving, and dressed, he tapped Fox's shoulder. Only to nearly have his finger broken.  
"Easy Fox! You nearly ripped my finger off." He said with a quiet chuckle. He watched as Fox slowly came to. "Morning Fox." He said.

"Eggsy, why the hell are you getting me up at," she shot a look at the clock on the microwave, "8 AM?" I asked.

"Because we have a laptop to steal. C'mon, get dressed." He said. Fox nodded and wandered over to her room, making sure to not wake Roxy who was solidly passed out on her bed. Fox darted around and got dressed fast. She nodded to Eggsy when she came out and he rabbled the dogs. The duo left the flat and hit the streets, constantly watching each other's six.

"You don't suppose that there's a place to find a cheap laptop around would there?" Fox found herself asking. To blend in, Eggsy through his arm around Fox and found himself surprisingly not getting murdered at the gesture.

"Sadly Fox, I don't have any clue." He said. They walked into a second hand electronic store and strolled around, looking at the quality of the laptops and which one was least likely to crash on them. They found a Mac that was still in pretty good shape and tried to find a blind spot in the cameras.

"This is a bloody electronics shop, we're not gonna make it out of this with a laptop without getting caught." Fox muttered in Eggsy's ear.

"Relax Fox, I've got an idea." Eggsy said. But before he could elaborate, there was a strange noise that had been pissing Fox off.

"Are we getting followed by a ticking noise or is that just my overactive imagination?" Fox asked. Eggsy listened for it and sure enough he heard it.

"Shit, EVERYBODY OUT!" Eggsy shouted. And even though Eggsy had a rough appearance, he could be pretty damn commanding when he wanted to be. Everyone ran for the exit but there was no way in hell the two of them were gonna make it, so Eggsy just grabbed Fox and smashed through the window as the bomb went off. Eggsy covered Fox so she didn't get hit with any debris. Fox looked up at him, under her mess of hair once everything was a little settled. The duo stood up, did a spot check for injuries and made a run for it. They ran for a couple of blocks before they dove into an alley.

"She's got eyes on us, I'm convinced. Was anyone tailing us when we went in?" Fox said. Eggsy shook his head. "Did you get the laptop?" She asked. Eggsy pulled it out of his jacket, not a scratch, even after diving through a window. "Oh thank god, Eggsy I could kiss you right now!" Fox exclaimed with a grin.

"What's stopping you love?" Eggsy asked with a cheeky smirk on his face. Fox didn't even quip back with a remark or an eye roll. She just grabbed his collar and kissed him. It was short and simple, not prolonged by either half. Fox then let go.

"That was,"

"A one-time thing Eggsy." She said. The duo walked out of the alley and headed to Viper's place. Eggsy was confused how a street kid could live in a place like this. The duo jogged up to the floor where Viper lived. Fox knocked on the door. Teddy opened the door.  
"Ted, is Vipes in?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Teddy said he was going shut the door on Eggsy when Fox stopped him.

"He's with me." Fox said. Teddy nodded and let Eggsy in. Viper was working on his computer and looked up at Fox.

"Two days in a row you've been at my apartment this is more than-" He started to say.

"Save it Vipes, I need your hard drive scrambler program." She said. "And I need all your kids on the street to look out for Shea Jameson. She's got more people than we thought and I'm not going down without a fight." Fox said.

"I'll see what I can do about the kids. As for the program, I'd need payment for that." Fox rolled her eyes.

"No way in hell Viper, I was the one who gave you the idea for the program." Fox said. Viper threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, you've got a point." He typed some stuff into his computer and downloaded the program onto a flash drive and handed it to Fox.

"Thanks Vipes." She said as the two of them walked out. Eggsy turned and watched Fox as they descended the stairs of the apartment complex. Her hair really was a mess of brown curls that in certain lights looked black. It was short and choppy, like it had been done with safety scissors but it suited her. They hit the streets and started to walk down the street.

"Watch your six." Fox muttered in case someone heard her. Eggsy subtlety sent a glance over his shoulder.

"There is a guy in all black with gloves on him. Lump under his jacket suggests firearm." Eggsy said. "Jay walk, see if he follows us." He said.

"You act like I've never had someone tailing me." Fox replied as she ran across the road at top speed, with Eggsy not far behind her. The guy ran as well. "Shit we've got a tail and we need to lose him. Eggsy, you wouldn't happen to know how to roof jump do you?" Fox asked looking at Eggsy. Eggsy smirked as if to say "of course" Fox nodded. "On three, bolt. Split up, he can only chase one of us. Meet me in front of the apartment complex." Fox said. Eggsy knew this was a terrible idea but decided it was the only plan they had.

"One," Fox said.

"Two," Eggsy said.

"Three!" Fox exclaimed darting into an alley to her right as Eggsy just ran straight ahead. The man ran after Fox as she predicted. So she darted for the roof of the nearby building. It was of course not the most stable thing, but she had gained a sense of balance that was pretty impressive to every on looker that had seen it. She sprinted as fast as she could. She lost the guy when she was able to balance herself on a particularly slippery roof. He slid off and fell three stories. She wasn't certain if he was dead or be a mess of broken bones, but she didn't want to find out. So she ran for a flat roof and made herself to street level she ran to the apartment, even though she was quite of breath. Fox made to the apartment complex and saw Eggsy waiting for her. Eggsy had his arms out that Fox happily ran into. Eggsy caught her and held her as her breath came back to her.

"What happened to him?" Eggsy asked.

"He fell three stories." She said. Eggsy released her and checked for injuries. There were none that he could immediately see.

"C'mon, Roxy is most definitely worried about us." Eggsy said as they jogged up the steps. Sure enough when they came in Roxy ran over and hugged the both of them.

"Where the hell have you two been!? You've been gone all day!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Well first we stole a laptop," Eggsy said.

"Then the shop got blown up," Fox continued.

"Then we had to stop at Viper's to get the program,"

"Who was being a pain about it so it took some convincing,"

"Then we got tailed,"

"I led him to a roof where he fell three stories after giving chase."

"And now here we are." Eggsy said finishing their tale. Lydon and Apollo trotted over and nuzzled the two. Fox scratched them both behind the ear. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I swear Eggsy, trouble just follows you." She said. "I'm going to sleep, we start working tomorrow." She said disappearing into Fox's room. Eggsy and Fox both looked at each other before they both went to the fridge and pulled out the bourbon out. Fox took a swig first and then passed it to Eggsy who took a swig.

"One hell of a day." Fox muttered.

"That's putting it lightly." Eggsy said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, for everything today." Fox said with a small smile. Eggsy smiled back.

"No worries love. Now c'mon let's get some sleep." Eggsy said putting the bourbon back in the fridge. He threw his arm around Fox and was surprised that it didn't get thrown off. He wrote it off as her being too tired to care. They walked over to the couch where Eggsy crashed first with Fox on top of him. He didn't know what else to do, so he just held her.

_One time thing my ass._ He thought.

_**A/N: PUT YOUR UMBRELLAS AND GUNS DOWN. While I understand why you have every reason to be mad at me you quiet crickets I have my reasoning for taking the world's longest time to update (and this isn't even my longest, ask Luna) Basically when I came back from New York, my tablet (that was school issued and I carried everywhere so it made writing convenient especially on google docs) broke and had got to get sent to the shop to be fixed. That took it out of commission for three weeks and then when I got it back it was exam season so I couldn't write and then I had to turn it in for the summer. So when it was returned to me I realized I started writing this when I still had it and since Luna isn't feeling so fantastic, I figured I'd get off my ass and finish this chapter for you. Thanks for all the follows and favorites even though you probably noticed when the last time I updated was. Things are only gonna get more interesting from here. Cheers to you guys my quiet crickets and I'll see you in ch8 (Hopefully it won't take me as long, I've missed these British idiots.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

When Fox woke up the next morning wrapped in Eggsy's arms, she nearly had a heart attack. Which was putting it lightly. Her first instinct was to kick him in the balls or elbow his solar plexus. She didn't do either of these things. Reason one being she was hella comfy. Reason two being he had an iron grip on her. Logically, she should really be used to this, it's the second time she's found herself like this and every time she and Eggsy fell asleep together, they ended up somehow cuddling, and like she mentioned the first time they did it, she didn't _really_ mind, but she had to keep up appearances. She saw Roxy walk in from her room and look to the duo.

"Morning you two." Roxy said. Fox turned to look at Eggsy's blueish green eyes open with a lazy smirk on his face.

"Mornin' Rox," Eggsy said. Fox bit back an eye roll as well as a blush. She sat up and untangled herself from Eggsy.

"I'm gonna go get coffee from the shop since we have nothing in house." Fox said, desperately trying to get out of the house to clear her buzzing head.

"No, I'll go, last time you did that you nearly died." Roxy said. "Besides, I want to have some of the fun. How do you take your coffee?" Roxy asked.

"Black." Eggsy and Fox said at the same time. Roxy smirked at the two of them.

"Alright, be back in a little while, don't kill each other." She said with a wink. Eggsy and Fox sat in silence. Fox was tense, fighting the urge to pace around the flat. Apollo and Lydon trotted out of the bedroom and sat next to Fox, sensing that their owner need some stress release. She had each hand in their fur and a look targeted at Eggsy.

"Right, well we should try and get this laptop booted up." Eggsy said. Fox nodded once and sat next to him, the dogs following. Lydon sat next to Eggsy while Apollo sat next to Fox. The duo booted up the laptop and tried to figure out what was left on the laptop from the previous owner. The answer wasn't much, so Fox plugged in the hard drive scrambler and did some internet searching, trying to find patterns or unnatural happenings within the past couple of days. Eggsy watched while she worked, admiring her determination and the freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh, I've got nothing!" Fox exclaimed as she flopped backward on the couch. The duo heard Roxy come back.

"Two black coffees and I brought chocolate muffins." Roxy said as she walked in and placed the tray and muffins on the table. Fox reached for her coffee and a muffin. She was nibbling on it when she thought of something.

"The training room!" She exclaimed. The two looked to her.

"Pardon?" Roxy asked. Fox immediately stood up and started pacing, she needed to remember the house number. She barely noticed Roxy had said something until Eggsy stood up and stopped her shoulders.

"What training room?" He asked.

"The one at my former place of residence. I think that Harry had a secret base somewhere near, if we're lucky, it'll still have some tech and if it's out of the system, decommissioned when either Harry left or when he died." She replied, like it was the most likely thing in the universe.

"Then it's off the grid and untraceable. Fox, that's genius!" Eggsy exclaimed. Fox smiled slightly at that.

"You mean you're going to the Ellenshire Mansion. Will they even let you in?" Roxy asked.

"So long as it's the same housekeeping staff, they'll let me in. Rox, Eggsy, you've still got formal clothing right?" Fox asked.

"We've still got our suits if that's what you're asking." Eggsy said.

"Fantastic, then it's time we put them on." Fox said. She and Roxy ran to her room. Fox rummaged through her clothing and found a knee length dress in purple for Roxy. Roxy looked and found the red dress that Fox had done her Rohypnol test in and handed it to Fox. The duo changed walked out to Eggsy in the suit he wore when he first met Fox in. The trio walked out of the flat, locked the door behind them and hailed a taxi for them.

"Where you lot headed?" The taxi driver asked.

"Ellenshire Mansion, and please make it quick." Fox said. While it wasn't the cabby's place to say anything, Fox noticed that he really did want to say something. Fox glared at him, which was enough incentive to get him driving. The trio spent the ride in silence, which was better for Fox, who was taking in the fact that Eggsy was pressed against her one side with his hand reaching for hers, which she allowed. He intertwined his hand with hers and smiled at her when she looked at him curiously.

"Relax, Fox," he whispered in her ear. How was she supposed to relax in a situation like this? The first man since Aaron to make her giddy and flighty was sitting next to her and she was returning to the place she hadn't seen since she was 16.

"Relaxing isn't in my vocab right now Eggsy." She muttered to him. The taxi pulled up at the mansion and Fox shelled out the 60 pounds needed. Fox, Roxy, and Eggsy stood on the doorstep. "Alright here's the plan, Rox, you distract my parents, make small talk, lie if you have to. Eggsy and I will head to the training room and figure out if there's anything of value."  
"Why can't I come?" Roxy asked.

"Because my parents need to be kept busy, and sending Eggsy would most likely end in a shouting match with expletives, which will get us kicked out." Fox replied. Roxy looked to Eggsy.

"She's right, you should've seen me when I first met Harry." Eggsy said. Roxy sighed and gestured to Fox to knock on the door. Fox did so and Maria came to answer the door.

"Anwen." Maria said with a smile.

"Hello Maria, apologies for coming unannounced," Fox said.

"No, no, don't worry about it, who are your friends?" She asked.  
"Maria, this is Gary Unwin and Roxanne Morton." Fox said. Maria nodded and shuffled everyone inside. Fox nodded to Roxy as she wandered with Maria to visit Fox's parents. Eggsy and Fox snuck away as Fox followed the back hallways to a boarded up doorway.

"This is the old training room, keep watch, I'm going in." Fox said. Eggsy nodded and pulled the wooden boards. She snuck into the doorway and down the steps to the old training room. She started tapping on the floor, found the hollow floor panel she was looking for and unscrewed it.

"Bingo." Fox fell into a room with a conference table in the middle and a pair of glasses on the table. Fox picked them up and put them on, fiddling a little bit until she started hearing voices in it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello?" Someone said.

"Who am I talking to?" She asked.

"Agent Percival, who are you?" He said.

"My name is Fox, I'm with Agents Galahad and Lancelot." Fox said.

"Where are you and how did you get these glasses?" Percival said.

"I'm at Ellenshire mansion, and this is was a former base of Harry Hart." Fox said. "I need your help, Kingsman HQ has been taken." She said.

"Then who has been giving us orders?"

"I have no idea but no one here. If you can come back to the UK and meet Agent Galahad at the Black Prince." Fox said.

"I'll be there." He said.

"Fox! You're mom wants you!" Eggsy yelled down.

"Well shit."

_**A/N: BOOM UPDATE HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Fox jogged out of the basement training room, glasses in hand when she was faced with a terrified Eggsy, her mother in a sequined cocktail gown, an apologetic Roxy, and a very anxious Maria.

"Anwen! What a pleasant surprise! If we knew you were coming, then we would've prepared something more for dinner. And who are your friends?" She said. Fox physically cringed at her mother's overly friendly attitude. She shot Eggsy a look that read basically _see why I left?_

"Hi mother, this is Gary "Eggsy" Unwin and Roxanne Morton. Eggsy, Roxy, this is my mother, Dianne Ellenshire." Fox said looking between all the people in front of her.

"Fox!" She heard shouted behind her. She barely had time to turn around before she was tackled by her younger brother Devon.

"Hey Dev," she said with a grin, leaning down to hug her brother. "How've you been?"

"Good, I thought you would never come back?" Devon said.

"Yeah well situations change." I said. A large man in a suit that fit him quite poorly, in Fox's humble opinion after seeing how well Eggsy's fit him, strode into the room.

"What is all the commotion about?" The man asked. Eggsy looked at him and was noting where Fox's appearance came from: she looked like her father, they had similar dark, curly, hair and hazel eyes, though Fox made more use of her looks. Her father had a stocky build, while Fox's features were more angular.

"Honey, Anwen came home for a visit and brought friends." Dianne said. Fox's father strode toward Eggsy first and he looked to Fox for advice on how to deal with this. Fox shot him a look that said _play nice, and we'll be out of here quick. _

"Pleasure to meet you young man, William Ellenshire, you are?" He asked and stuck out his hand. Eggsy shook his hand.

"Egg -er Gary Unwin. Nice to meet you sir." Eggsy said, shaking the man's hand. He had never been nervous but started to resort to when he had be Chester King. William then turned to Roxy.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Roxanne Morton sir, pleasure to meet you." She said with a graceful smile. William shook her hand and then turned to his daughter. There was an extreme height difference, even with Fox standing at full height. Eggsy noticed her change of posture; she had stood up, squared her shoulders and balled her fists. The room silenced when William began to speak.

"Anwen," William said.

"Father," she quipped.

"What brings you home?" He asked.

"Looking for information that is relevant to my line of work." Fox replied. Not the whole truth, but not technically a lie.

"What could possibly be of value?" William asked.

"Harry's old base." Fox replied.

"These people work with Harry?" Eggsy tried to cover the flinch that was caused by using Harry's name like he was still alive. Fox caught this and spoke again

"Used too,"

"Very well, join us for dinner, all of you." He said, he then left, not the jolly man that had entered. His wife followed after him, then Maria. This left Fox, Devon, Eggsy, and Roxy standing in front of the doorway of the old training room.

"Well that went better than half of the conversations you had while you were still living at home." Devon commented.

"I'd say so. Look, I say we book it, get out while they're not looking, take my car, and go from there." Fox said. Eggsy shook his head.

"Fox, I've learned that if someone offers you, you're a fool if you turn it down." Eggsy said. Fox turned to Roxy for help.

"He's right Fox; this might be the only decent meal we get in a while." She said. Fox bit back an eye roll.

"Fine, we'll stay and for everyone's sanity, I'll attempt to be civil." Fox said. Devon glared at her.

"How considerate." He snarked. Fox laughed and rabbled her brother's head. The four of them walked to the large what could only be called a banquet hall. Eggsy had never quite seen anything like it, and Fox was startlingly uncomfortable. She hadn't been in this house since she was at least 16, and it all seemed foreign to her. No longer was it the house she had gone mattress surfing down the stairs in, where she spent her break periods between lessons jumping and sliding down banisters racing Harry, the lawn pitch where she played pickup football with Devon and Ben. It felt more like a movie set that she was visiting where they staged her memories there. She looked to Eggsy with a hint of uncertainty about it all and he simply nodded at her and shot her a reassuring grin. Fox nodded and the four of them sat the table with Devon closest to Fox's parents followed by Roxy, Eggsy, and Fox. The game plan seemed to be put Fox as far away from her parents as possible. Fox appreciated the sentiment, and as soon as that thought occurred, her mother and father walked into the room. Her mother sat to her father's left; an empty seat to his right was ghostly reserved for the oldest Ellenshire. Her father sat at the head of the table with such a commanding presence that Fox had to fight the urge to stand as he entered the room. Eggsy slid his hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze that got a light blush out of Fox.

"A toast, to the return of Anwen." Her father said. The table raised their glasses with the exception of Fox.

"Father, I'm not staying." She said looking up the table at him. "I'm here for some things that Harry left behind, and then I have other things to do." She knew she was going to regret not holding her tongue, but she had to get it out there that she had no intention of sticking around, not in the slightest. She had dealt with this household for too long and it was only by a small miracle that she stuck around as long as she did.

"Pardon?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, I left for a reason, I came back because I had no other option." Fox said with conviction. Over the years, she had gotten better at fighting with her parents and she had plenty of time to improve her skill.

"Anwen, you're next in line for the company,"

"So? You have Ben and Devon. Or hell, you could outsource it for fucks sake!" Fox exclaimed.

"Anwen!" Her mother screeched.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not putting up with this bullshit anymore." Fox said.

"You will missy. Or consider yourself disinherited." William said.

"Fine, see if I care." Fox said as she stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Do you look for whipping?" William exclaimed. Fox bit back the urge to quote _The Crucible._ But then she decided to fuck it.

"I look for William Ellenshire who put knowledge in my heart. Who taught me to think for myself and play football with my brothers? Who let a secret agent do of my parenting than you ever did." Fox shouted. William stood up and immediately Eggsy was in front of Fox and was glaring at her father.

"Get. Out." William growled.

"With pleasure." Fox snarked back. She turned her back and grabbed the glasses on the table. Roxy followed the duo as Maria and Devon walked them to the door.

"I'll call a taxi." Devon said.

"No need, one of these cars is technically mine." Fox said as she pecked her baby brother's forehead. "See you around kid, one of these days." She said, "Maria, take care of my brother, both of them."

"I will Miss. Take care Fox." Maria said. Fox waved her goodbyes to those who loved her truly and walked out with her two new family members. Fox found the garage and plucked the keys off the wall for a Jaguar XJ.

"Hang on, you own a Bond car?" Eggsy asked.

"I own like three, this one's my favorite." Fox replied.

"Oh? Why's that?" Roxy asked.

"Because, it's M's, not Bond's." Fox said, getting in. Roxy sat shotgun while Eggsy sat in the back. They drove off the property and Fox could hear her father screaming behind her. She didn't care and drove faster off the property.

_**A/N: Would you look at that, I've put two updates out within a reasonable span of time.**_

_**Don't get used to it.**_


End file.
